


Ronald the sexual butler

by hoc_Latinum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Crack, Funny, M/M, S&M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_Latinum/pseuds/hoc_Latinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It might look like I planned to continue this, but I don't know what else to do with it so that's it. The end.</p></blockquote>





	Ronald the sexual butler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star Trek: Enterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Star+Trek%3A+Enterprise).



"Keeck eim in ta dingus" shouted the midget. I hated that little halfling. No taste at all, but it's my job to deal with that. I go where I'm needed most. Not where I am needed least so all of my clients are tasteless. I correct the little man with proper English "I will now demonstrate the wing-wang correction method sir."

I allow my boot tip to re-arrange the mans genital area. His deep moan was like nails on a chalkboard to my refined ears, but the midget gave me a respectful nod as he piled more honey on his body and said "yes... teech that silly wing-wang whas what." Clearly pleased. He will be going in soon.

I am Ronald. I've helped to make many wonderful stories in the past, but this is my first time telling my own. I am a sexual butler. I help those most in need achieve a respectable level of dignity, grace, violence and class during the most sensual moments.

When I first saw the little man he was standing on a turned over trash can in an alleyway finagling his subject. I pushed him down to the ground as quick as I could manage and used my private supplies to clean the can before allowing him back up.

Apparently he took me for a sort of fanny bandit out to take his prized horse, but I explained to him that I was bound only for servitude. He wiped the tears from my explaining and carried on as I cupped his peanuts out of the cold wind. I have be working with the dwarfling for 3 weeks now.

With my intense training the little person has bosomed and taken to many powerfully dignifying fetishes. I'm personally quite proud of his new found dominative erotic asphyxiation by way of powerful smells. We have learned together that the subjects own black banana can be gracefully ventilated into his nose to allow sanitary sedation.

however today will be my final day with the gnome. After he enters his new home it's my job to set the cleaning underway. There's no telling how far he will make it, maybe even all the way, but I can't wait to see. Other stories are waiting for my guiding hand and the munchkin would be a new man on the other side anyway.

First I opened the subjects hoop with my gloved hands. The mans moans shift in pitch as the doody slide is opened. He has been training his own way as well, but today we must take it farther. It's difficult, but I don't allow my class to drop with sweat. The room must remain clean at all costs!

Soon we are ready and the leprechaun has finished his coat of honey. "God speed." I say. The short man says nothing, transfixed on his task, and takes a deep breath before diving in. The honey is no hindrance to his determination. "No tears sir. The room mush remain clean!" I remind myself as well as the subject as I let my grip go and find the mask.

The mask is snatched as quickly as it enters. Enough air for 1 hour. None of us can rest yet. The honey has dirtied the room so I set the ants free. The room will be clean soon. This is how I make dreams come true. This is my story, but it's not over yet. Many more are in need.

**Author's Note:**

> It might look like I planned to continue this, but I don't know what else to do with it so that's it. The end.


End file.
